Confetti
by My Secret O
Summary: Sookie is 18 and decides she needs to spend time with Hadley, which means visiting a goth club in Shreveport. Hadley isn't great company, but Sookie finds someone who is. Tall, blonde and different...somehow.
1. Chapter 1

Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing.

If you have been faithfully reading _Getaway_, and are anxious to read the sequel...please be patient. This story fought its way out first, but the sequel IS coming. Never fear...baby vamp Sookie in Paris is still coming soon!

I must send a huge thank you to **SeriousCrush** for her dedication to me and my obsessive writing. She not only managed to read and edit this chapter in a day, but she did it while she was traveling. I cannot say enough how much I adore everything you do!

This story came to me a while ago and has not gone away, so I decided I needed to write it. This is my version of when Hadley and Sookie were still friends while Sookie is in high school and the fun they had together before Hadley ran away. Keep in mind that this story is set over ten years ago, before the Great Revelation, so no one knows that vampires are real…..yet. This is my first story NOT based inside one of CH's books, so I hope you enjoy my branching out. Inspired by my interview with **EricJacobLover** (and her love of Nine Inch Nails…just like me) and the real life events of my delinquent youth. :)

* * *

><p>Confetti<p>

Chapter 1

I didn't know how I was going to tell Gran where Hadley and I were going. So I didn't. Instead, I told her that I was going to my friend's house to have a sleepover, which would be weird when you're 18 years old, but Gran believed it. Instead of going to Sarah's house, I planned to meet Hadley in her beater VW Rabbit for our night out to a goth dance club in Shreveport. Hadley had been telling me how amazing this place was. All I knew was that ever since 'Confetti' became a part of her vocabulary a few months ago, she started painting her nails black, dying her hair purple, and missing a lot of school. I had to see what it was like, if only to understand why it was changing her.

I jogged my way down the long driveway to meet Hadley. She stepped out of her car and told me she had a change of clothes for me. I looked down at my own clothes, wondering why a black t-shirt and jean shorts wouldn't work. She laughed at the puzzled look on my face, "Believe me. You'll want to change." I scanned her outfit and understood that I was a little too perky looking. Hadley wore a long black broomstick skirt and a skintight asymmetrical black and white striped shirt. Her dark hair hung around her face, and it was only when she turned towards the dome light in her car that I realized she had black lipstick on too. I had put lipstick on before I left and 'bubblegum pink' was apparently not black enough for Confetti.

I held the shirt she handed me in front of the dome light, and was surprised when the light shone straight through the thin black gauze. "I can't wear this!" I scoffed. "You'd be able to see my bra right through this!"

Hadley smiled and shook her head, "That's the point!" She shoved a skirt in my hands, tight and short, also black. Hadley and I had been sharing shoes since we were kids, but I would be damned if I was going to wear the black boots with heels she put in my hands. They laced up the sides, leaving bits of skin peeking out. I would look like a slut. Like a goth slut. I shook my head, "Nope. I am NOT going to wear those."

"Suit yourself," she snarked, looking down at my bright white running shoes.

Once I had the skirt and shirt (if you could call it that!) on, I saw why she didn't try to convince me. My shoes looked ridiculous. I grabbed the boots out of her hands, "Don't say a word," I warned, scowling at her.

Hadley held her hands up in defense. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it!"

As I sat in the passenger seat, lacing the boots over my ankles, Hadley's thoughts jumped into my mind. She was anxious to leave, ready to have some fun. It was weird when I listened to her, she never thought about tests, school, college, or any of the other stuff that our friends thought about. A boy's face kept popping up, but she didn't know his name. He was a regular at Confetti and he didn't talk to anyone. Hadley couldn't resist him. She had spent the last three weekends trying to work up the courage to talk to him, and was vowing to herself that she would talk to him tonight. Her excitement infected me, and by the time I shook myself out of my zoned out state, I was ready to go too.

Hadley smiled at me nervously. "Sookie, I don't want you listening to me. Stop it."

I looked away from her. Hadley knew me well enough to know that my dead stare meant I was in her brain. I felt like a jerk. "I'm sorry Had, I can't help it. Honest. I've been practicing, but it's so hard to focus like that all the time."

She thought that maybe it was a mistake inviting me to go with her, and then she thought how nice it would be to have company on the long drive. She also thought about how nice it would be to have someone to talk to about the boy she liked. I shook my head, and focused on the dark road ahead of us. "Let's go," I said, before she could change her mind.

"Hey, before I forget, you'll need this." She put a fake drivers license in my hands. It claimed I was 21. She had used a picture of me from the yearbook, and it was beyond me how she had gotten it, or how she had put this ID together. I gulped, afraid of getting caught. "It's Ok, Sook, no one is going to check." She was so confident that I relaxed, tucking it in my pocket.

Confetti was wedged between a fast food place and a paint store in the industrial part of Shreveport. The square building was relatively dark, except for the purple neon sign hanging over the door. Hadley checked her makeup one last time before we got out, and checked to make sure she had her keys before she locked the door and slammed it shut with her hip. Her car had definitely seen better days. She walked up to front door and led me down the hallway where a short line of people waited to get in. I had the fake drivers license and the 5 dollar cover charge clutched in my hand. When it was our turn to go in, the bouncer stood up off his chair and pulled Hadley into a tight hug.

"Good to see you again. And who is this…your bizarro twin?" I think I should have been offended by him calling me bizarre, but instead I smiled politely.

"This is my cousin, Sookie." Hadley answered. I held out my ID and money and he shook his head.

"Any cousin of Hadley's shouldn't have to pay to get in." He didn't even check my ID. I thanked him and tucked the money in the tiny pocket of my skirt. Hadley kissed him on the cheek and waltzed into the club. I let out a huge sigh once we were safely inside.

I looked around and found the club relatively empty. Hadley shouted over the loud music, "It's early. Just wait, in an hour you won't be able to move." I watched her scan the room for the mystery boy, and saw the disappointment on her face when she realized he wasn't here. "Let me show you around."

Directly in front of the entrance were stairs leading up to the main dance floor. To the right and up a short flight of stairs, there was a dimly lit balcony that stretched the length of the wall. To the left of the dance floor was a long hallway that branched off twice and then went past the dance floor to a room with tables and chairs. Hadley pointed to it and told me it was the smoking room. The first branch of the long hallway was a small death metal dance floor/mosh pit separated from the main club with a soundproof hall so you didn't get the music bleeding from one room to the next. The other branch of the long hallway led to the bathrooms.

The main dance floor had two raised platforms on opposite sides, with metal railings all the way around. The far side of the dance floor was a long bar, with stairs leading towards the smoking room. The platform on the right was almost connected to the balcony, and the platform on the left had a narrow spiral staircase that led to the DJ booth, which was connected to the ceiling. There was a DJ in the tiny glass booth, surrounded by records. Real vinyl records.

"What kind of music is he playing?" I shouted over the current song.

Hadley put her mouth next to my ear and said, "Friday night is retro night, so you never know what he's going to play. I've got a request for later though." She winked at me.

She led me to the balcony, and we sat at one of the tall tables, chatting (shouting) as we waited for the club to fill. She was right. It didn't take long for the club to swell with people. She stopped talking mid-sentence, and concentrated her attention on the boy dancing on the platform nearest us. "Are you going to talk to him?" I asked, trying to encourage her. She nodded.

"Dance with me?" She needed reinforcements, and I was happy to help. We made our way down the stairs and out onto the dance floor. The DJ mixed in 'The Safety Dance.'

'Ssss Aaaa Ffff Eeee Tttt Yyyy' the song started, and Hadley and I danced along. I hadn't heard it before, but she had, and sang along with it loud enough that I could hear her. It was fun, dancing with her, in a room full of strangers. It was freeing, and gave me a rare opportunity to let loose. We danced around each other, forming the letters of the song with our arms, laughing hysterically as we both realized how much her cheerleading influenced how she danced. No one knew that Hadley though, they just saw a girl having a good time with her friend.

Hadley pointed to the DJ booth and motioned that she would be right back. She twisted her way through the crowd, and made her way up to the little open window in the glass booth. I saw the DJ pull the headphones off his head as she approached, and he smiled and nodded. She mouthed, 'Thank you' to him and came back down to join me. I was about to ask her what she requested when her eyes lit up as the song started. Pulsing electronic heartbeats filled the club. Hadley cleared an area on the floor and crouched then began crawling across the floor. She sang with the lyrics, "You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you…" She crawled towards the boy on the platform, and looked up at him, "I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god."

My mouth fell open as I listened to the words and watched her sing them. I felt exhilarated and inspired to dance with her, letting my body move to the pounding beat. For a few glorious moments, I felt the attraction that Hadley felt for this boy, and her raw primal pursuit of him. This was her way of getting his attention, and it was working. She left me behind on the dance floor, and climbed the metal railing that separated them. He was watching her intently and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her serenade. I danced and watched her bravery, unaware of crowd of people that filled the hole she had made. Hadley grabbed his head and kissed him. It was three weeks of pent up frustration and passion, and it connected their bodies, despite the railing that tried to wedge them apart. I smiled and knew she was happy.

Completely out of breath, I made my way to the bar and ordered a glass of water. I propped one foot up on the lowest rung of the barstool, too antsy to sit down. A voice cut through the jumble of thoughts and music in my head, "I just love this song."

I hadn't noticed him sitting there, at the end of the bar, near me. I thought I was the only one getting a drink. I looked in his eyes and smiled nervously. There was something different about him. He looked a little older than me, had the same blonde hair as mine and he was tall, even sitting on the barstool I could tell he was a tall guy. What was most striking about him though, was that I couldn't hear him. His thoughts were silent. I stared at him and mumbled, "You sound different."

"My accent. I am not originally from here." He purred, leaning towards me.

"That too," I blurted out before I could stop myself. He cocked his head to one side and looked at me intently. I felt him push something intangible against me. Not thoughts, something else. His will. If he thought he could control me by staring at me, he had another thing coming. I smirked at him. He was shocked and didn't hide it.

He leaned even closer to me, and inhaled deeply. "You smell _delicious_." As he spoke, my body tingled with the promise of some foreign pleasure I knew from books (and from conversations I had overheard from girls at school). I had never felt so edible. He touched my bare arm with a long cool finger, sending chills through me. Except for the heat that filled my panties, which contained the flood of moisture in response to his caress. "Mmm" he said as he inhaled again. His voice made me shudder and I began to wonder what it was about him that made me feel like this. I suddenly felt like kissing him, and was shocked at my own boldness. I had only kissed one boy last year, and it was horrible. He was thinking about our science teacher the whole time. I never went on a date with him again. This was different. _He_ was different.

Completely disarmed and out of sorts, I mumbled, "Why do I want to kiss you?"

He smirked and answered, "Why wouldn't you?" Before I could respond, he closed the gap between us and captured my lips into a searing kiss. It took my breath away. His tongue pushed against my teeth, seeking entrance, and once inside, it swept around my mouth. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, lost in committing this blissful moment to memory. His hands slid down my back, gathering the material in a tight fist in one of his large hands. The buttons strained against my bra. His other hand slid further down, cupping my ass. I tensed when I realized where his hand was, and then lost control when he pulled me against the bulge in his black jeans. Rubbing against the swollen skin between my legs hidden under the short black skirt. I moaned into his mouth and then yelled out in pain as something cut me. He didn't release me immediately, but I managed to pull away from him to survey the damage on my tongue.

"My tongue is bleeding," I said, startled by how odd it was to bite my tongue while I was kissing him. His eyes were dark, and the light blue I had noticed a few minutes ago was gone. He was struggling to control himself, and I wondered if all guys got this worked up over kissing. He looked hungry, and I was dinner.

The metallic taste of my blood filled my mouth. "I'll be right back," I said as I held up a finger to him. I left him sitting at the bar and headed for the bathroom.

The glaring bright lights reflected off the walls, making me squint as I entered the room. By the time my eyes adjusted, I had made my way to the mirror. What I couldn't believe was that the wound in my tongue was gone. Completely healed. The only evidence I had that any of it happened was the smudge of blood on the corner of my mouth. "What in the hell just happened?" I asked my reflection.

I was dancing, I got a drink, and then he was there. Talking to me. And then we were kissing, and oh my god it was so good. I had never been so close to a man's body before, and I knew that I would dream of that moment for years. He was holding me, kissing me, and I was kissing him back, and then my tongue started bleeding and now….nothing. Like it never happened.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the bar to look for mister tall blonde and handsome, and he was gone. Had I imagined the whole thing?

I was quiet on the way home. Hadley gushed about the boy she made out with, Stephan, and how they had plans to meet up again next weekend. She was bummed about not being able to go tomorrow night, but her mom was being a 'drag' and had planned a night of swimming, so they could spend some time together. I would have killed to have a mom to hang out with, but wasn't in the mood to discuss that with her right now.

"Hey. Why are you so quiet? Didn't you have fun tonight? Sorry I bailed on you, I just couldn't help myself," Hadley admitted sheepishly, looking away from me.

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I had a great time tonight. I _really_ liked Confetti….hey, can I go with you again next weekend?"

Hadley was surprised and shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Sure, I'll be pretty….um, _busy_ though, so if you don't mind hanging out alone again…."

"I don't mind," I said and hoped I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p>You know the drill….leave me a review and I'll post another chapter. I need some love, oh please, please, please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing.

I want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed Chapter 1 and shared the love with me. For those of you (**SeriousCrush**, **Gngr**, and **EricJacobLover**) that loved NIN's _Closer_, here's a little more for you.

**SeriousCrush**, there's not much you can't do. You write, edit, travel the world, bake, and most of all…..you make me happy. Thank you for always loving and supporting me, my life and my stories are always greatly improved by your influence.

Confetti

Chapter 2

I spent the entire weekend thinking of him. And then again all week long, while I was supposed to be discussing American Literature and History in school, and then on my way home from school, and while I was at work at the pool. I hoped no one needed a lifeguard today, because my mind wasn't focused at all. Thinking of him actually made it easier to block out the thoughts of others, which was a welcome break from the normal onslaught of everyone's images and words filling my head. I was relieved school would be ending soon.

I thought about him the most at night, when I was alone in my bed, well almost alone. I don't think Tina counts as someone sleeping with me! I kept my windows open to let the cool summer night air flow through my room, and a few times I imagined that I heard noises outside my window. A woosh of air and the sound of something walking on the grass outside, both of which could have been made by the mean ol' tom cat that gave Tina a run for her money. I never thought much about it, and fell into a restless sleep easy enough.

The dreams I had were so vivid and so erotic that I had woken up in the middle of the night several times on the verge of release. Disappointed that it had only been a dream, I would finally manage to go back to sleep after a quick orgasm at my own hands. I knew other girls my age were having sex, and I had heard that it was scary and sometimes painful, but overwhelmingly amazing. I longed to have experiences of my own, but it was impossible. I knew _waaaaay_ too much about the boys in Bon Temps, and it would only take me a few minutes to be turned off by everyone else. Except _him_.

Friday couldn't come fast enough, and before Hadley and I planned on meeting, I went into town and found a dress to wear, spending a good chunk of my lifeguard paycheck. It didn't matter though, and when I slipped out the back door I wore it under my loose sundress from work. Tonight, Hadley and I had told her mom and Gran that we were staying at the others' house. Hopefully they wouldn't call each other.

Hadley was waiting at the same spot down the driveway, far enough that Gran couldn't see us. She held out a bag of clothes for me to wear again, and I shook my head. I pulled the sundress off and watched a smile spread across her face. It was a baby-doll dress, with a scoop neck and empire waist. The top of the dress was shiny crimson satin, held in place by spaghetti straps, and the skirt was black, and flowed in layers to the top of my thighs.

"Did you meet someone last weekend?" Hadley asked staring at the sexy dress suspiciously.

I blushed and pressed my lips together. "You did!" She accused. "Well…..?"

I shrugged, "Tall, blonde, older….if he even exists."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! One minute we were kissing, and then I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was gone." I didn't elaborate details as to why I went to the bathroom. There was no need for Hadley to think about a mystery cut on my tongue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _you_ were kissing someone? Damn Sookie! I'm so proud of you!" She was beaming at me.

I beamed right back and clapped my hands, "Can we go now?" Hadley laughed and threw the car into first and took off.

The same guy was watching the front door. As we approached, he whistled at my dress. "Welcome back Cousin. Hadley, you stay out of trouble…." He teased, and let us enter again without paying.

True to his word, Stephan was on the balcony waiting for her. Hadley turned and looked at me, shouting over the music, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you see him?"

I scanned the room and didn't spot him anywhere. I shook my head and motioned for her to go to Stephan, smiling to reassure her. I hoped it would just be a matter of time before the man of my dreams would appear.

I danced and enjoyed myself thoroughly, finding a small group of girls that invited me to join them. Hadley and Stephan really seemed to be enjoying themselves too.

The DJ mixed in a new song, a deep pulsing beat, like a heartbeat, filled the club. The same Nine Inch Nails song came on, and made me flush at the memory of my mystery kissing man.

I gasped in surprise as I felt strong, possessive hands on my hips, pulling me back away from my new friends, towards him. I craned my head to look at him. Even with heels on, he towered over me. His blonde hair had been pulled back, exposing the angular cut of his masculine cheekbones. I smiled when our eyes met, and melted into his grasp. He returned the smile but kept his lips together, the smooth pale skin stretched over his bumpy teeth.

"I was hoping you'd be here," I said as he moved our bodies in time to the music.

He leaned over and put his lips against my ear, never missing a beat of the music with his hips, and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He inhaled deeply and said, "You smell like sunshine." His body shuddered and his grip tightened.

When the first chorus boomed through the small room, he held my hips with one hand and pushed my back away from his body with the other until it was parallel with the floor. My hair cascaded around my face, swaying with the beat of the music. My ass brushed against the massive bulge in his jeans, shocking me with a jolt of pleasure. I brought my body back up, and moved my face close to him and sang along, "I want to feel you from the inside." He growled, sending a rumbling vibration through my body.

The dance floor filled with a thick white haze from the fog machines strategically positioned in all four corners. The dance floor flooded with air too thick to see through, and he took the moment of privacy to squat behind me, and trail his fingers up my naked thighs, disappearing under my skirt.

* * *

><p>Oh my...the rest of this story is just not suitable for the likes of ff, so please go to my blog at MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com to read the rest. I really think you'll like what you find...please read and review there!<p> 


End file.
